Melanin's Drag Race (Season 10)
Melanin's Drag Race is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 14 queens will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. The winner of this season was Milan Cole and Emerald Envy was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" and Finale episode, but was out of the running. Episodes Episode 1: "Scooby Doo Couture" Airdate: June 19th, 2019 Synopsis: The 15 Queens are assigned one of the many monsters in Scooby Doo and must create a gorgeous look inspired by that monster. * Special Guest: Mike Ruiz. * Guest Judge: Melissa McCarthy * Mini-Challenge: Airplane photoshoot with Mike Ruiz. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amelia Meyer * Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 40 minutes of designing time. * Main Challenge: The queens must create a gorgeous look inspired by one of the Scooby Doo monster. * Main Challenge Winner: Teodora Ntenti * Bottom Two: Ivika Puhvel & Jordan Hill * Lip-Sync Song: 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera ft. Redman * Eliminated: Jordan Hill Entrance Order Episode 2: "Mean Gays" Airdate: June 21st, 2019 Synopsis: The 14 Queens are acting on a Parody about Mean Girls. * Guest Judges: Amanda Seyfried and Rachel Mcadams. * Mini-Challenge: "Whatcha Packin'" * Mini-Challenge Winner: Bebe Banks * Main Challenge: Mean Gays (A Parody Acting Challenge about Mean Girls). * Main Challenge Winner: Milan Cole * Runway Theme: HBIC (Head Bitch in Charge) * Bottom Two: Amelia Meyer & Ivika Puhvel * Lip-Sync Song: 'Personal Hell' by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Ivika Puhvel Episode 3: "Wizard of RiRi: The Musical" Airdate: June 23rd, 2019 Synopsis: The 13 Queens must wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by Wizard of Oz. * Guest Judge: Penellope Makus * Mini-Challenge: Make the best crying sounds. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Jarmina Cocova * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the roles. * Main Challenge: The queens must wow the judges in a lipsync, dance number inspired by Wizard of Oz. * Main Challenge Winners: Amoe Tari & Teodora Ntenti * Runway Theme: Wizard of Oz Couture * Bottom Two: Emanuella Loboda & Emerald Envy * Lip-Sync Song: 'bloodline' by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Emanuella Loboda Roles Episode 4: "Drag Spa Day" Airdate: June 25th, 2019 Synopsis: The 12 Queens must create and own a Spa! Each team is responsible for every detail, from the name to the decor to the price, services and more. * Guest Judges: Lauren Conrad and Sofia Vergara. * Mini-Challenge: Playing a true or false guessing game with the Pit Crew. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amelia Meyer, Eva Deluxe, & Milan Cole * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team captains. * Main Challenge: The queens must create and own a Spa! Each team is responsible for every detail, from the name to the decor to the price, services and more. * Main Challenge Winner: Eva Deluxe * Runway Theme: Glitterific * Bottom Four: Amelia Meyer, Cyrus Foster, Emerald Envy & Lovely Peaches * Lip-Sync Song: 'End Of The Earth' by MARINA * Eliminated: Amelia Meyer Episode 5: "Past, Present, Future Ball" Airdate: June 26th, 2019 Synopsis: The 11 Queens must to create three runway looks; Past Couture Realness, Present Bitch Eleganza & Future Queen Eleganza Extravaganza. * Guest Judge: Coco Rocha. * Mini-Challenge: Match pairs of guys wearing the same color shorts. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Maira Clienne * Main Challenge: The queens must to create three runway looks: (Past Couture Realness, Present Bitch Eleganza & Future Queen Eleganza Extravaganza) * Main Challenge Winner: Jarmina Cocova * Runway Themes: Past, Present, Future Ball (Past Couture Realness, Present Bitch Eleganza, Future Queen Eleganza Extravaganza) * Bottom Two: Cyrus Foster & Emerald Envy * Lip-Sync Song: 'On a Roll' by Ashley O (Miley Cyrus) * Eliminated: Cyrus Foster Episode 6: "The Fish and The Rich Queens" Airdate: June 28th, 2019 Synopsis: The 10 Queens must star in the new soap opera drama; "The Fish and The Rich Queens". * Guest Judges: Shawn Mendes & Shay Mitchell. * Mini-Challenge: Slap Out of It. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Abigail Cobra * Main Challenge: Star in the new soap opera drama; "The Fish and The Rich Queens". * Main Challenge Winner: Abigail Cobra * Runway Theme: Church of the Drag Queen. * Bottom Two: Bebe Banks & Maira Clienne * Lip-Sync Song: 'Icy' by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Bebe Banks Episode 7: "Panther on the Runway" Airdate: June 30th, 2019 Synopsis: The 9 Queens must to recreate a past Runway Theme or Design Challnge from the past seasons of MDR. * Guest Judges: Kelly Rowland & Ricky Dillon. * Mini-Challenge: Guess the Gown! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Eva Deluxe * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the Runway Themes and Design Challenges from the past seasons to the other queens. * Main Challenge: The queens must to recreate a past Runway Theme or Design Challnge from the past seasons of MDR. * Main Challenge Winner: Maira Clienne * Bottom Two: Abigail Cobra & Jarmina Cocova * Lip-Sync Song: 'Shhh' by RAYE * Eliminated: Abigail Cobra Episode 8: "Snatch Game" Airdate: July 2nd, 2019 Synopsis: The 8 Queens must impersonate celebrities in a TV game show. * Guest Judge: Janelle Monáe. * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amoe Tari * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Snatch Game setting. * Main Challenge Winner: Milan Cole * Runway Theme: Mermaid Realness. * Bottom Two: Emerald Envy & Jarmina Cocova * Lip-Sync Song: 'Screwed' by Janelle Monáe Ft. Zoë Kravitz * Eliminated: Emerald Envy Episode 9: "Dragacadabra" Airdate: July 3rd, 2019 Synopsis: The 7 Queens must razzle and dazzle in their very own magic show. * Guest Judge: Melissa Maestro. * Mini-Challenge: Guess which Rihanna song was playing after only being given 5 seconds of audio. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Jarmina Cocova * Main Challenge: Perform in your very own magic show. * Main Challenge Winners: Jarmina Cocova & Lovely Peaches * Runway Theme: Angelic White. * Bottom Two: Amoe Tari & Teodora Ntenti * Lip-Sync Song: 'Hey Hey Hey' by Katy Perry * Eliminated: Amoe Tari Episode 10: "Disco Queens: The Musical" Airdate: July 6th, 2019 Synopsis: The 6 Queens must wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by Disco Times. * Guest Judges: Halsey & Todrick Hall. * Mini-Challenge: Disco Dance-Off. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Maira Clienne * Main Challenge: The Queens must wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by Disco Times. * Main Challenge Winner: Teodora Ntenti * Runway Theme: 1930s Fashion. * Bottom Two: Jarmina Cocova & Maira Clienne * Lip-Sync Song: 'Without Me' by Halsey * Eliminated: Jarmina Cocova Episode 11: "I Think She's A Fat Bitch Who Should Wear Makeup At All Times" Airdate: July 7th, 2019 Synopsis: The 5 Queens must give make-overs of themselves, and five members from Bad Girls Club. * Guest Judges: Ellen Pompeo & Nicki Minaj. * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Milan Cole * Main Challenge: Makeover Bad Girls Club members and perform a lip-sync of "Good Form" by Nicki Minaj. * Main Challenge Winners: Milan Cole & Lovely Peaches * Bottom Two: Eva Deluxe & Maira Clienne * Lip-Sync Song: 'No Frauds' by Nicki Minaj ft. Drake, Lil Wayne. * Eliminated: Maira Clienne Top 4 of Season 10 Episode 12: "Super Grand Finale" Airdate: July 10th, 2019 * Miss Congeniality: Emerald Envy * Lip-Sync Pairings: Eva Deluxe vs. Lovely Peaches; Milan Cole vs. Teodora Ntenti * Lip-Sync Songs: 'Deepthroat' by cupcakKe (Eva Deluxe vs. Lovely Peaches); 'Vroom Vroom' by Charli XCX (Milan Cole vs. Teodora Ntenti); 'Anaconda' by Nicki Minaj (Eva Deluxe & Milan Cole) * 3rd/4th Place: Lovely Peaches & Teodora Ntenti * Lip-Sync Finalists: Eva Deluxe & Milan Cole * Winner of Melanin's Drag Race Season 10: Milan Cole * Runner-Up: Eva Deluxe Lip Sync for the Crown Bracket Queens' Votes for Miss Congeniality Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Melanin's Drag Race Category:Melanin's Drag Race (Season 10) Category:MDR Seasons Category:MDR Season 10 Category:MDR S10 Category:Season 10 Category:S10